Passing Notes
by ThrillerGirl05
Summary: On Valentines Day, Z begins to recieve love notes. Its going to be an interesting Valentines Day for the Yellow SPD Ranger...but only does she find her true love at the end of the day.


Disclaimer: I am not associated with Power Rangers or The Uglies at all.

It was your average, stereotypical day. The sun was fine, the weather was warm with a slight breeze, the cadets of SPD were running around everywhere, training and studying and building. The usual day, as many would say. However, one thing was just slightly different. It was the day before Valentines Day, and the paranoia of who sent what to who and who loves who, etc., was building up. And on the next day, it would all crumble and fall. Some for the best, some for the worst.

"Hey Sky!"

"Oh, uh, um, Z, hello."

Z Delgado raised her eyebrows. "Whatcha up to?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." His tone was strangely nervous.

A math equation appeared in Z's mind. Sky + Nervousness Normal? Uh no.

Sky was sitting at a desk, several art (SKY+ ART? NO) supplies were spilt across the desk, along with several sheets of paper, some which were wrapping paper. There was a number of multicolored ribbons scrawled across the desk as well.

"Really? Oh," she smiled playfully, "looks like something to me."

"It's NOTHING," he snapped.

Z grinned (Sky + "It's NOTHING" Yes yes!). "Oh, don't be so uptight. You know I, of all people, wouldn't tell anyone."

"I'm not doing anything Z, okay?"

Now she was going to push his buttons. "Are you in LOVE?" She put her hand down on the desk, trying to get a closer look, but Sky had obviously managed to hide the prime part of this 'secret' somewhere, probably in a desk drawer.

"Uh, what? No. Me? Loving someone? No. There's no time to love someone. You know that, I know that, everyone knows that. Captain Cruger definitely wouldn't approve of it."

"Strange that Captain Cruger is pretty much fighting on behalf of his wife though, am I right? Or am I right?"

Sky sighed out, nodding. ('_Good, she's changing the subject...I think...I hope_').

But then Z leaned in closer, a smile perked across her face. "So, who's the lucky lady?"

Sky almost flipped out of his chair, taken back by that question.

"Wha-what? What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Sky," Z grinned, "It's the day before VALENTINES DAY. The day that you tell your secret crush your true feelings."

"I don't have a secret crush," Sky mumbled.

"Sure."

"I DON'T, Z!"

"Okay. I believe you."

Sky knew that was an obvious bluff from her leer.

"Why, who do you THINK I like if I DID like someone? Keyword is DID, Z."

"My opinion? Well I'd say you have the hots for Bridge, if I could." She giggled, looking at Sky's expression. "It was a joke, Sky."

"Not much of a funny one..." he grumbled in response.

"Aw, lighten up, I'll leave you alone if you really want me to."

"Good, because I REALLY want you to."

"Okay, okay, I take a hint." She stood up, pretending to wipe off any dust that may be on her suit, almost as if she was imitating a certain, clean, neat, over-organized Ranger, but she's not going to say any names.

Z headed for the door, and it openned automatically. But before she left, she spun around. "Don't worry, I won't tell Syd."

And the door shut before Sky could yell in response.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So, you're giving jewelry to Ally?"

"Yeah, it's a bracelet. And...erm...it wasn't too cheap. I had to buy my way around and negotiate with a bunch of people to get it."

"That...that doesn't sound like you negotiated with nice people."

"Well Piggy introduced me to some people."

"Ooooh. I've never really liked anyone, so it seems kind of weird to go through that much trouble for it."

"You've never liked anyone Bridge?" Jack asked.

"Nope," he shrugged.

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"You really don't know? All this time you've never had a crush or any feelings for anyone?"

"Feelings as in love? Or feelings as in any type of emotion, like envy or happiness or sadness or anger or..."

"Bridge, you can stop. Well, I guess Valentines Day isn't really your favorite holiday."

"Nah, well, yeah actually. Because usually so many people are happy on that, so yeah, its good for me. Cause it makes others happy. Like you and Ally. I feel bad for Commander Cruger cause of his wife and all, though. So maybe I'll try and make him feel better, somehow. But I don't think Sky, Syd, or Z have any plans, so I'll try and make them happy also. But I mean only if they want me to make them happy..."

"Please stop there, before you start babbling off," Jack nodded.

"Oh, uh sorry. Well, I got to go. I'm gonna go work with Kat and Boom on some new mechanics, uh, bye."

"Catch later, Bridge."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**IT'S TIME FOR VALENTINES DAY YAAAY!**

"What's this?" Z questioned aloud, holding up a piece of parchment. She had found it, somehow, in the giant jumbling mess in her locker with some training equipment thrown in the mix. She smiled, unfolding it slowly.

_Happy Valentines Day! _

A huge smile spread across Z's face.

"What's that?" Syd said, looking from her nearby locker.

"Someone sent me this," Z smiled, a slight coat of pink on her cheeks.

"Aw, Z, someone loves you!" Syd gave her a friendly hug.

Z smiled sheepishly, trying to hide her red cheeks as the two girls entered the hallway, running smack into Sky and Bridge.

"Oh, hi guys," Bridge waved.

"Hey Bridge," Z smiled.

Sky said nothing, but cast a small smile at Syd, accompanied with a wave. Sky glanced at the small piece of parchment in Z's hand, a rather nervous look on his face. "I-I need to go see Commander Cruger. I'll see you guys at lunch." He brushed past the group, casting the girls one last paranoid look.

Bridge shrugged. "I don't know what's into him..."

(_'Stupid psychic powers...'_)

"I heard that, Z."

Z smiled, her cheeks still blushed over. Bridge smiled at the two. "Um...want to head to lunch?"

"Gladly, I'm starving," Syd laughed.

"I'm sure Jack's already there," Z nodded.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

('_I knew I was right_') Z thought to herself, flipping through her book. Jack had already been in the room, scarfing down his food as they entered. It was a good lunch. Pasta, salad, and soup. Not too bad.

She was now parked down, flipping through a new book entitled "The Uglies". It was pretty interesting, that looks can matter so much. She had about a half an hour of down time until she had training again. Training, on Valentines Day. Really, Cruger must despise the day because of Insinia.

She turned to page. Page 43. That was when a sheet of paper fell out of the book.

She stopped, and put her book down, shaking her head. "Another one?"

She bent down and gripped it, unfolding it.

_Happy Valentines Day! I love you!_

"Whoah..." she said, looking around frantically and making sure no one was there. She lifted up a piece of jewelry that was hidden in the paper. It was a ring. A mood ring. It was a star-shaped jewel imbedded into the silver. Z immediately slipped it onto her right index finger, glancing around.

"Hey, what's that?"

Z screamed out, jumping as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

It was Bridge.

"OH! Bridge, my God you scared me!"

"Oh, uh sorry. I just came in."

"Just...now? Oh, uh, hi." She slipped her hand into her pocket.

"Hi."

(_'Don't...think about the card, Z. He can read your mind. He can read your mind. Remember? Don't think about it, don't tell anyone, let it all work out on its own.'_)

Thankfully, he didn't seem to really hear her thinking out loud, rather literally.

"It was nothing, just a sheet of paper. I must have used it as a book mark before and just left it in here."

Bridge nodded. "Oh okay, I guess you must of. I mean, if you wanted to use it, I'm not saying that you had to use it, and I mean-"

(Bridge + Gullibility and Naiveness Very yes)

(Equations could be very fun sometimes)

"I get the point, Bridge," Z smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. And I think we have to go, 'cause training starts in like fifteen minutes."

"OH, God!" Z said, dropping the book on the table. The two ran out of the room together.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well that wasn't fun. Great way to spoil Valentines Day," Syd sighed, sweat still trickling down her pale face.

"You got your butt kicked," Z nodded.

"Yeah, Commander Cruger...tore you to pieces," Sky flinched slightly.

"I noticed," Syd said in bitter response.

"Well, I guess, I have something that can make you feel better," Sky smiled.

Z looked on curiously, stopping along with the other two. Sky stood in front of the two girls, and suddenly, as if he pulled it out from nowhere, held out a card and a box of chocolates to Syd.

"Happy Valentines Day," Sky smiled at Syd.

Z smiled, she knew that one was coming.

"Oh my God...thank you Sky!" Syd beamed, and quickly dashed and hugged him.

Sky nodded to Z, and they continued off. They had also, strangely, and strangely conveniently stopped in front of her (and Syd's) room.

She entered the password to gain access to the room: 511412.

The door didn't open.

"What the...?"

She entered it again. 511412.

Nothing.

"Oh come on!" Z said, annoyed.

She furiously entered it one more time.

Still, nothing.

"Geez," she sighed.

But then, in the corner of her eye, she noticed a sheet of paper wedged in the lower crack of the door. It was folded neatly.

She picked it up, and began to unfold it. The third time. Someone obviously liked her.

There was no "Happy Valentines Day" or "I Love you" on it. Nothing, except scribbled in sloppily were a series of numbers.

021434.

Z paused for a second, putting two and two together. Whoever wrote this must think they're REALLY clever.

She entered the code in the control panel. 02434.

And the door slid open.

There stood Bridge, smiling kindly, holding out a yellow rose.

"Happy Valentines Day, Z. I love you."

End

**Authors Note: You know, I hid messages in two of the three numbers featured in it. The page number of "The Uglies" that Z was on, and the 2nd code. I'll give anyone a cookie who figures it out. I made Bridge a little too clever with those hidden messages...heh. Well anyways, as much as I don't love SPD, I love Bridge/Z. Maybe I'll write more in the future. I hope you liked! Expect a Tommy/Kim or Tori/Blake fic in the future!**


End file.
